


Not a Rhapsody

by galsjustbeinpals



Category: The 100
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6749032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galsjustbeinpals/pseuds/galsjustbeinpals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke can't help but feel utterly hopeless and vulnerable in this new world. Who better than to teach her how to protect herself better than Lexa? </p><p> </p><p>But...this is only a few days later, and Clarke and Lexa still don't like being around each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Rhapsody

Two days later

Clarke Griffin sits on a log with her blank sketchpad she managed to grab when she checked her house the other day. Nor her father or her mother were there; no trace of them whatsoever. Clarke's dealing with it so it may seem, but any chance she manages to obtain to just hear her own thoughts, her eyes inevitably water. Everything is moving quickly these past couple of days and Clarke just wants the world back. She wants traffic and homework and her job. She wants to go back to school, and mostly, she just wants to know what happened to her mother and father.

"No inspiration so it may seem," Lexa walks over to Clarke while cleaning a knife.

"None at all."

"Strange. I would think that with the way of things, all you'd wanna do is draw. Draw the terrors and stuff."

"I don't want to remind myself of our current predicament," Clarke looks away from Lexa.

"Wow, Clarke Griffin knows big words. Who would've thought." Lexa grins while cleaning the point of her knife. She focuses on it more intently. 

Clarke looks up at Lexa. "I thought we finally agreed on just being civil Lexa. Come on I'm not in the mood."

Lexa clenches her jaw and just looks at Clarke who is now staring blankly into space. She slips her knife into her thigh sheath and sits besides Clarke and Clarke flinches at her presence. Lexa looks down. 

"I'm sorry; habit to reply that way with you. Ignore me I'm in a weird mood myself." Lexa goes to get up when Clarke pulls her arm. 

Clarke looks up at her with pleading eyes. "Sit with me. I don't wanna be alone right now."

"We're safe here, Lincoln and Bellamy are guarding our camp-"

"No I know that. I just don't wanna be alone in general. If you don't want to its fine-"

"No I'll stay." Lexa sits back down next to Clarke and hangs her hands over her knees. She pulls out her knife again and starts to clean it some more. Clarke is admiring her concentration towards the knife.

"Can I see that?" Clarke wants to feel the blade.

"Sure," Lexa hands over the knife to Clarke and she holds it carefully. "You might like this one," Lexa pulls out a knife she had clipped to the side of her jeans. She clicks something and the knife flashes open. Both of their eyes reflexively watch the knife open.

"Just be careful I sharpened both of them it a couple of minutes ago," Clarke now holds both knives; one in each hand feeling the smoothness of each blade. She absorbs the coolness of the second knife Lexa had given her, revealing her sweaty fingertips that remained from her touch.

"Where'd you get these from?" Clarke says smoothly.

"Lincoln gave them to me a while ago. The switchblade was my first knife. I always keep it on me whenever I go out. I have other weapons but those are in Lincoln's pickup."

Clarke closes the knife and hands it back to Lexa along with her other knife. "Do you think you can teach me how to fight?"

Lexa takes the knife and widens her eyes. "You want...me to teach you how to fight? Why me?"

"Because Finn doesn't know how to fight the way you do and I'm not close with Bellamy or Lincoln. Raven and Octavia can't fight either."

"So are you calling us close?" Lexa scoffs.

"No, just in general you're the only one who knows both how to fight and you also happen to know me."

"I don't know-"

"Please...I can't just not know how to protect myself with the end of the world riding on our backs. Please Lexa."

Lexa pauses for a moment. She looks around and clenches her jaw and looks at Clarke. "Fine, but I won't deal with any of your bullshit. Don't have an attitude and don't be nasty. If you are then I'm done. This is strictly just training, nothing else."

"I promise none of that will come from me."

"Fine, but I need to have your word that you'll take this seriously. Lincoln did the same thing to me when he agreed to finally teach me how to fight. It's gross but you can't bitch out when the world around us is a grotesque wasteland. Just a little blood."

"Whatever it is I'm sure I can handle it."

Lexa smirks. She opens the switchblade and cuts across the palm of her dominant hand, revealing no sort of emotion to present pain. Clarke covers her mouth and closes her eyes. Lexa breaths and hands the knife to Clarke. "Your turn."

"I can't. You'll have to do it for me," she says avoiding eye contact with Lexa's bleeding hand.

Lexa looks at her confused but gets the knife ready for Clarke's hand. 

"Squeeze my wrist with your other hand."

"Why-"

"You're gonna need to."

Clarke clenches her jaw but grips Lexa's wrist. She rests her other hand on the palm of Lexa's other hand. Lexa starts at the top of Clarke's hand. She cuts along it neatly while Clarke opens her mouth and squeezes Lexa's wrist and winces. It's over in seconds. Lexa looks at Clarke and closes her knife and clips it to her jeans. She takes her bloody hand and holds it out for Clarke to shake. Clarke looks at Lexa with concern but Lexa just gives her a blank stare. Clarke clenches her jaw and holds out her bloody hand. Lexa shakes it, combining hers and Clarke's blood together. "I hereby swear fealty to you Clarke Griffin, and promise to train you and offer my protection at all costs." They keep their hands together like that for about ten seconds, just staring at each other. Lexa finally shakes her head and removes her hand, leaving Clarke's hand cold.

"I'll go get a wet rag and some bandages, when I come back we'll start with some basics." 

Clarke nods and Lexa gives her a serious smile while getting up, and proceeds to walk off to camp. Clarke looks down at her bloody hand with a little concern yet a sense of relief. She finally doesn't have to feel so weak and vulnerable in the end of the world. She can protect herself.

 

Moments later, Lexa comes back with a wet rag for Clarke and herself. Clarke takes it graciously and wipes her hand clean. She puts on the bandage and puts her sketchpad on the log. Clarke notices Lexa's hand is already bandaged.

"Stand up Clarke."

"Alright." Clarke stands across from Lexa and folds her arms. "What do we do now?"

Lexa puts her hands up. "Start trying to punch and dodge my hands. That's where we'll start today."

"That seems pretty easy-" Clarke nearly falls backwards when Lexa swats her hand in Clarke's face.

"What the hell?"

"Tell me if it's easy in about five minutes." Lexa smiles and starts bouncing on her feet slightly; her hands are up and she's waiting for Clarke to begin. Clarke breathes in and shakes her head. She lifts her hands and closes her fists. She begins punching at Lexa's hands; and Lexa doesn't seem to mind it at all Clarke notices. Clarke backs away from Lexa's swatting hand.

"Never back away. It puts you off balance and extremely vulnerable to another strike. Just duck so you could punch my stomach," Lexa says firmly. 

Clarke nods and begins punching again as she starts to duck at Lexa's swats. Clarke misses some and Lexa gets to hit her upside the head. She laughs each time as Clarke gets more and more pissed.

Minutes pass as Lexa finally calls for a break. Clarke is sweaty and breathing heavily. Lexa turns her back and takes her T-shirt off revealing her in a tank top, showing Clarke her back and shoulder muscles. Clarke breathes in and makes a decision and runs after Lexa, who turns around right when Clarke nearly reaches her. She grabs Clarke's outstretched arms and pins her down on the ground in one swift motion. Clarke tries to lift Lexa off of her but fails to do so. Lexa clenches her jaw in anger.

"Do not think that after ten minutes of basic training you are in any shape to get me down, Griffin." Lexa stands up. There's a brief pause, and Lexa offers Clarke her hand. Clarke ignores her gesture and gets up on her own. She walks to the log and grabs her sketchpad and walks away. 

"Where are you going we aren't done-"

"Well I am."

"Clarke you promised no bullshit, don't ruin it already in the first session. Come back and get over it."

Clarke stops in her place. She turns around and walks back dropping her sketchpad and turns to look at Lexa. "Fine, then we're just gonna fight for the remainder of the time."

"Clarke I'm not mad at you why would we fight?" 

Clarke grunts and charges into Lexa and wraps her arms around her stomach decking into her. Lexa falls back and Clarke pins her down. Lexa pushes hard and lifts herself off of the ground with Clarke on her, and knocks her off. Clarke gets up and swings her fist at Lexa but Lexa ducks. 

"Clarke I don't want to hurt you-"

Clarke swings at Lexa again and Lexa catches her first.

"Please don't do this." Lexa looks at Clarke with pleading eyes. Clarke ignores her and punches Lexa in the stomach. Lexa coughs but remains her composure. "Enough," she says firmly as she touches her stomach.

"Make me then," she grits through her teeth.

Lexa kicks Clarke in the side of the stomach knocking her off balance as she advances onto her and grabs her by the throat. She pins her up against a tree.

"I'm telling you that you don't want to do this, Clarke." Lexa isn't choking Clarke but she's not letting her move either.

"And who are you to say that? Come on Lexa I'm sure you've always wanted to beat the shit out of me."

"That was a different time, I have no wishes to harm you."

"Oh yeah? Well I still do."

Clarke spits in her face. Lexa closes her eyes reflexively and wipes her face with her other hand.

"You shouldn't have done that."

"Oh really? And why's that?"

"Because I'm the one holding you by your throat, leaving you vulnerable to death; you don't want to get me more pissed off than I already am."

Lexa pierces Clarke's eyes with her angry stare. She lets go of Clarke's throat and backs away nervously and angrily.

"Maybe I shouldn't teach you how to fight. I'm done. I'm not doing this with you." Lexa starts to walk away.

"Lexa-"

Lexa runs and Clarke is left alone, leaning against the tree emotionless.

 

Clarke returns to camp about an hour later since it starts to get dark. She has managed to get one drawing in. She's walking around to where her and Finn share a tent. He's sitting outside of it talking to Bellamy, although Bellamy seems very uninterested in the conversation. He takes notice of Clarke and walks away leaving Finn to talk to her. Finn looks at Clarke and smiles.

"Did you end up drawing anything?"

"No, nothing came to me," she lies.

"Don't worry something will, here sit next to me."  
Finn's sitting on the ground and pats a spot for Clarke. "Lexa looked pretty pissed off when she returned to camp earlier. Did you guys speak?"

"Yeah for a little. Nothing much really. A small conversation."

"Oh. You guys finally getting along?"

Clarke looks at Finn nastily. "Oh please what do you care Finn? I'm going to lay down." Clarke crawls inside of her tent leaving Finn alone. He picks up a stick from the ground and begins to fiddle with it. Lincoln walks over to him.

"Do you know what's wrong with Lexa? She's not talking to anybody."

Clarke hears this from inside the tent and closes her eyes and breathes in through her nose. She gets up and out of the tent.

"Where is she-I'll go talk to her." Clarke looks at Lincoln exasperated. He looks at her confused with her sudden interest in helping Lexa. He speaks anyway.

"She's at her tent, she might be asleep though, it's already eight."

Clarke walks away and in a few short seconds she reaches Lexa's tent. There aren't any lanterns lit, so she assumes that Lexa must be asleep. She enters her tent anyway, and sits next to where Lexa lays. Lexa looks so comfortable Clarke thought, regardless of the world they now live in. This is one of the few times Clarke has seen Lexa without her glasses. She's sort of beautiful, Clarke thinks. Lexa wakes up and sits surprised that Clarke is in her tent.

"Jesus Clarke you scared me, what the hell are you doing here?" Lexa touches her head.

"Lincoln and Finn both told me that you're pissed. Sorry for how I acted before. I just got angry. It's still only been a few days for me to fully get used to having you around all the time. I'm sorry."

Lexa looks at Clarke with sympathy. She scrunches her hair and pushes it back.

"Don't worry about it, I'd rather just forget about it."

"Absolutely. Do you still wanna train me?"

"Clarke...I don't know if it's a good idea," Lexa says tiredly.

"Lexa please I can't be weak anymore it's too terrifying-"

"Weak?"

"I don't know how to protect myself nor how to survive. I'm learning the survival part but I can't protect myself or anybody if I needed to." Clarke looks away and Lexa suddenly feels bad for this girl. She's so angry at the world and just wants to keep herself safe, but she doesn't really know how.

"Okay. I'll train you but you can't fuck this up again Clarke."

"I won't."

"Very well. Have a good night Clarke," Lexa offers a small smile."

"You too." Clarke leaves Lexa's tent and walks back to hers and Finn's. Lincoln and Finn are still talking outside of her tent.

"Situation is under control boys."

"With Lexa?" Lincoln asks.

"Yeah, we're good now. You guys have the first watch right?" 

"Yes, get some rest Clarke," Finn answers for Lincoln. Clarke nods her head and kisses Finn atop the head, and goes into the tent. Lincoln and Finn leave to go to their positions. 

 

The next morning

 

Clarke wakes up to noise outside of her tent. It's shuffling and rough like movement. She instantly worries undead have infiltrated their camp. She grabs a knife she lays next to and slowly crawls out of her tent. Clarke sees not undead but her companions nervously looking around for something so it seems. She sees Lincoln looking troubled and worried; she approaches him.

"Lincoln what's going on what's everybody doing?"

"Octavia is missing."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
